Given Up
by Erzibeth-Malfoy
Summary: Draco finds Hermione at the top of the Astronomy Tower after her parents have been murdered. Can he convince her not to jump? Songfic oneshot. Newly Edited.


Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling and Linkin Park.

Hermione has just found out that death eaters killed her parents. It has only been three days and Hermione wakes up from a particularly nasty nightmare. In it she can hear the screams of her parents and it's driving her insane.

Voldemort's dead, everyone is at the Great Big Party but she decides she needs to get some sleep and doesn't attend.

_Wake in a sweat again_

_Another days been laid to waste_

_In my Disgrace_

'2:00 A.M.,' Hermione thinks, 'A new record.'

Hermione gets up pulls on her deep red bathrobe while shoving her wand in her pocket and slides into her slippers.

'Boom,' thunder rolls outside her window as she makes her way towards the door.

"I can't stand it anymore," she shouts to no one.

Hey at least being Head Girl had its advantages like:

No roommates

_Stuck in my head again_

_Feels like I'll never leave this place_

_There's no escape_

She opens the door to the Heads Common Room. Crossing the room she notices Draco still isn't back.

'Probably still at the Party.'

Opening the portrait hole she steps out into the deserted corridor. Hermione started to walk towards the Astronomy Tower. Thunder crashes, lightning streaks the sky, and the rain pummels the windows as she goes down the halls.

_I'm my own worst enemy_

Hermione doesn't notice the shadow following her as she walks, too immersed in her own thoughts.

'I can't take it anymore. Their voices are too real. I have to end this.'

Draco noticed her as she was leaving and started to worry. For the past three days he was the only one who noticed the change in her so her feared that she was about to do something rash.

Hermione gets to the door of the Astronomy Tower and flings it open. She goes to stand at the far edge in the middle of all the elements. Just as she's about to take the final step a hand grabs hers and yanks her away. Hermione falls into the embrace of a drenched, waiting Draco Malfoy.

"I give up," is all she says. Those three words speak volumes.

_I've given up_

_I'm sick of feeling_

_Is there nothing you can say?_

Hermione looks into Draco's eyes, waiting for him to say something, anything.

_Take this all away_

_I'm suffocating_

_Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me_

When he doesn't she pulls away from him and stands at the edge again. Drenched to the bone and hair flying everywhere she stops.

_I don't know what to take_

_Thought I was focused but I'm scared_

_I'm not prepared_

"Don't do it," Draco shouts at her.

She takes two steps back to turn around and face him.

"Why not?" She questions him, "No one cares! No one cares," she breaks down and sobs a few feet away from the edge.

_I hyperventilate_

_Looking for help somehow somewhere_

_And no one cares_

"I care." Draco takes her hand again and this time she went willingly.

_I'm my own worst enemy_

Hugging her tightly, the rain and wind swirling around them, lightning and thunder crashing above their heads.

_I've given up_

_I'm sick of feeling_

_Is there nothing you can say?_

_Take this all away_

_I'm suffocating_

_Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me_

Draco hears her mumbling into his shoulder but can't make it out over the recent thunder.

_Put me out of my misery_

_Put me out of my misery_

_Put me out of my_

_Put me out of my fucking misery_

"Put me out of my misery," he finally hears.

Draco pulls her tighter to him.

_I've given up_

_I'm sick of feeling_

_Is there nothing you can say?_

_Take this all away_

_I'm Suffocating_

_Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me_

Minerva McGonagall finds them after the storm has passed, Hermione clinging to Draco for dear life and still sobbing. McGonagall recognizes what has happened at once, she has Draco pick up Hermione and bring her to the infirmary.

As soon as Draco puts her down Madam Pomfrey gives her a dreamless draft as Draco explains about the last three well now four days of the nightmares and the screams it brings about. After listening to Draco, McGonagall performs legilimancy on Hermione and finds out how bad the nightmares really are.

Its now two months later. Hermione is still in grief counseling but not as much. The nightmares have disappeared thankfully. Sitting next to her is Draco. He has been there since the beginning and was the one to save her.

'Maybe,' she thinks, 'someone does care.'

FIN


End file.
